


Petals in the Wind

by YumeBaku



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Age-Up, Drama & Romance, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, first time trying a serious longfic, please dont give up on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaku/pseuds/YumeBaku
Summary: “A past full of anguish and guilt leads the fifth princess of the Kou Empire to seek the necessary power to protect those who are beloved to her. In the middle of the struggles and politics of the imperial family, their internal questions and secret loves, Kourien will be forced to revisit her past to search an end to her most devastating nightmares.”
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Mystras Leoxses/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Petals in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pétalas ao Chão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866790) by [YumeBaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaku/pseuds/YumeBaku). 



> Hi everyone! I've posted this fanfic in portuguese too, so... English is not my first language. Forgive any mistakes please.
> 
> In portuguese is like "Petals on the Floor", but it doesnt sounds nice in english...? So I changed to "Petals in the wind"

Kou Empire - Present Day.

_“You are the owner of your destiny. Never forget that, my jasmine flower. ”_

Kourien woke up startled, the muffled weight of the blankets making her gasp. It had been years since the last time she had dreamed of the maternal figure, and despite that uncomfortable feeling that had settled in her body, it was still better than the nightmares about the old Parthevia. Her throat seemed to tighten when she realized that she could no longer remember the face of the woman who once held her in her arms. She felt lonely. Not only because she no longer has her mother's company, but also because of the consequences of being one of Kou's Imperial Princesses.

She wasn't used to all of that yet, but she didn't have many choices. There were two possibilities in her future: becoming strong enough to be chosen as a general or ending up chained to a political marriage. He shuddered at the thought of marrying one of the old leaders who gradually will ended up being subjected to the Empire. She would rather die than end like this, although until then that was her most obvious fate.

Before she could get out of bed she heard a light knock on the door and then the servants of the Starry Sky Palace entered the spacious room in a row, then bowing and wishing good morning. They all tried to look natural, but the older one did not hide her worried face.

— Good morning, Princess Kourien. We are going to prepare the bath so you can go down to coffee. Touya already has your sword at the palace entrance, all preparations are ready.

— Good morning, Baa. Thank you, I really need a shower... Urgent.

As soon as Kourien said the last word, some of the servants ran into the bathroom, even though they knew there was no need. She liked each of the people who served her. They had held on to her side since before she receives the perks of her post. With the help of Baa and Jiang, she rose from the bed, adjusting herself in the robe that was offered before sliding her fingers through the long strands that ran down her back to below her hips in an unsuccessful attempt to undo the knots.

\- Hey witch, I expected to see you more excited today! Maybe it was a mistake decide to give you this dungeon so soon...

When they noticed the presence of the High Priest leaning against the window the women stirred, clearly embarrassed that the boy was staring at the princess with a singing smile. Kourien on the other hand just laughed sleepily, turning to Judal to answer.

— Judal-chan! I told you not to call me that! - The girl's voice changed quickly, becoming almost sung towards him. – You know I deserve this dungeon! It is not my fault if you have ruined my night sleep by repeating everything I already know. Of course I'm still lazy. Tsc~!

— I would not need to repeat if you were not an inattentive witch! Don't come crying to me when you're in danger there.

— As if! We should bet who kills more monsters, huh?

The last sentence came out lower as she entered the bathroom followed by the other two. The rustic wooden bathtub made water vapor spread through the room and after taking off her clothes, she entered the tub with the help of one of the servants. Despites the confidence that she have in her abilities and those of his brother, there was still the chance of not returning from the dungeon. She knew it was a treacherous place that defied the logic of the world, so she was in no hurry and she didn't even let herself get euphoric. She just wanted to enjoy the hot water while having her pink hair washed carefully by the hands of the others girls.

— It's quieter than usual, Kourien-sama. – The woman's velvety voice seemed to pull the girl out of the trance she had entered into, making her smile at the other. The pale face decorated with some wrinkles smiled back, subtly demonstrating the affection she had for the little girl. Baa has always looked after her like a daughter. Soon the princess's expression became serious again, as if thinking carefully what she would say among her subjects.

— How can I keep my word... To help orphans of war if I am taking soldiers to death only by my own power? Wouldn't I be hypocritical to say I suffer from the losses of the war if I am going to get my hands dirty with their blood in the dungeon?

The hands that washed her hair seemed to freeze for a few seconds and Kourien could feel the eyes on her. There was no answer to that question. No. There was, but none of them would speak out loud. Baa just shook the young sovereign's hand with care and then went to get the towels and robes so she could begin her daily duties.

Outside the bathroom, Judal was still waiting. Lying on the spacious bed, he waved his wand decorated with red stone from side to side while the remaining servants there huddled in a corner watching the scene. In a few moments Kourien was already out the door, not avoiding a long sigh to see him there yet. She ended up laughing once more before sitting in front of the dressing table for the women to brush and to do her hair as usual. The older one, who was already quite used to the Oracle, spoke after a few minutes of silence.

— It is not appropriate for you to be in Princess Kourien's room while she bathes, Judal-sama.

— Huh...?! Nobody here would say anything to me about it and... I would be crazy if I get interested in seeing anything of the stupid witch.

— Judal-chan! I'm not deaf yet, you know? – The girl's sulky expression drew a loud laugh from the Magi who was staring at her in the mirror. The other women there allowed themselves a contained laugh before they finished off the long hair adorned with two buns tied in gold jewelry. – How rude you are...! But it doesn't matter. I really needed to talk to you.

Supporting his hands on the desk Kourien stood up, sliding his thin fingers across the hanfu to smooth the heavy fabric. With a gesture of hands the servants left the room, leaving the two alone there. The truth is that everyone knew the devious behavior of the High Priest, but his years of care – albeit questionable – with his future King Vessel gave him the benefit of the doubt.

— Talk to me? What are you going to cry about today? – Judal just smiled from the corner clearly trying to provoke the other, but Kourien just approached to sit beside the Oracle, stroking his black hair knowing he would growl and roll to the side.

— I trained since all that happened... In Parthevia. I trained until I had no strength left and then I found strength elsewhere. Judal... I want to be a real dungeon conqueror! But if I need an army to die for me, will I really be worthy?

— Huh? !! Are you serious? Even though you've trained, you're still 14 years old and not as strong as you could be. If you have an army ready to die, why not?

— Sinbad was 14 when he conquered Baal. Practically alone.

— The stupid king is... Something annoying that can predict the possibilities. We have already discussed this. Don't be stupid, the army was made for that. To fight.

— But I don't want it. I want to conquer the dungeon. I will not object to my brothers, I know that Kouen-oniisama will not let me in without him. But... Without the troops, Judal. If I die, one of them will take the djinn's power. Nothing gets lost. But either way: I'm not going to die there.

Judal sighed at the end of that speech. Kourien was stubborn and with a guilt complex that always irritated him. But he couldn't deny that those desire was fun at the very least. Kouen on the other hand would not like all that joke, although perhaps he could convince him. He was a Magi after all. It was his duty to guide the kings. After that he shrugged and stretch out before getting up.

— Whatever! If you prefer the hard way the problem is yours. – After saying that the oracle looked over his shoulder at her and this time she could have sworn she saw concern in the crimson eyes. – If you die I'll bring you back just to kill you again.

Kourien smiled at that. Judal was not the most attached person, nor did he show feelings for anyone, but she knew that there was something inside him that remained hidden. She didn't answer anything else and just stared at the silhouette that soon flew out the window. Her day was going to be long, she needed to convince Kouen to enter without the troops and she still needed to check the orphans' house before she left. The girl didn't really want to greet death again, she was determined to go back and use the treasure to ease the pain that the expansion battles of the empire caused. With a light squeeze of her hands on the edge of the bed she rose, throwing the infertile thoughts away. There was no space for them that day.

It was well known how much Kou was growing and part of it was due to the numerous captures of dungeons by the sons and daughters of the new Emperor, that accumulation of power was essential for future battles. Since she was a child she had been guided by Judal to become a King Vessel, but only when she was recognized as a princess did this become a moral obligation to the empire and that sometimes took her to extremes. Inumerous times she wondered if it was her will or if she was being manipulated by anyone to make a big mistake. All those doubts culminated in her questions and incessant fears. If she ended up denying herself, how many would be dead? And if they fight for her, for what reason they will get hurt? She felt like a fish out of the water in the palace, but she keep doing her part. Even if she had to pretend.

**\- x –**

Few people walked the halls of the imperial palace that morning and Kourien strode to the room where the older brother was. She knocked the wooden marquee a few times before entering, he seemed to be concentrating on some scrolls.

— Kouen-oniisama.

The first prince made a brief hand signal, calling for her to approach. Before she got in front of him he stacked the papers and set them aside on the table.

— Do you need anything before we go, Kourien? – The man looked at his sister analyzing her carefully. He knew the girl well enough to know that he wouldn't like whatever she was going to ask for at that moment.

— Brother ... I've been thinking about the dungeon and about my duties as an imperial princess. If I seek power, I don't want it to be overriding my convictions. I don't want soldiers to be sacrificed for this. Please, I ask you not to take the troops to the dungeon. I want to fight for it in the right way.

— This is insane, I can't allow it. – The answer was quick, with no second to think about it. Kouen rested his hands on the wooden table while holding the other's gaze. Kourien knew he was testing her willpower, she would not be intimidated.

— The decision should be mine. It's my dungeon and I don't want the soldiers to die for me there.

— That is unavoidable. They trained for that, they are competent.

— And I don't doubt that neither for a moment. Exactly because they ar competent, it is a waste take them to death in this way. If I want to lead these men someday, I need to be worthy of their trust. I need to be worthy to be with them, to have the power of the djinn. I will not fail onii-sama.

Kouen sighed then, looking down at the joined hands. He had three metal vessels, he could take his clan members. Kourien also knew how to fight well, but she never faced anything like a dungeon and was still a child compared to the others. Even at best scenario, it was a risky choice to enter without troops. The critical silence would last an eternity before the girl broke it again.

\- I dedicated all my days in the palace to that moment, onii-sama. Please trust me.

It was not as if the first prince did not know this. Despite always looking like an aloof cat, his sister had devoted herself entirely to training and studies. He didn't know about everything she had gone through before she was found, but he was sure they were not good memories. The extreme concern and physical sacrifices she made even though she was so young showed this. He was sure she was strong, but would it be enough for the dungeon? He sighed for the thousandth time that day before looking again into the other's pink eyes, rising to circle the table soon after. The man leaned on the edge of the table facing his sister, stroking the top of his head briefly.

— You are impossible, little sister. After entering the dungeon there will be no turning back, you know that, right? I will think about what you asked for. During the afternoon we talk again.

Kourien understood that there was no point in insisting and that she was being asked to leave in a subtle way. She gives a small smile at Kouen and then left the room to leave the palace and then eat something. Touya, Saiya and Jiang were already waiting for her at the garden gate and smiled when they saw the princess approaching. Those three - besides Baa - were her most loyal servants. Touya and Saiya were excellent warriors while Jiang had shown herself to be a good wizard. If it weren't for them, she might not have lived as long.

— What's the plan, Kourien-sama? – Touya was the first to speak when Ren was already closer. She smiled at him, taking the sword that the boy held out in front of her and then walking again with the small group.

—- Let's go to the big house to see how things are going. We don't know what will happen in the dungeon or how long we will be staying there. I want to make sure that they won't need anything in that time.

— I heard that time passes differently inside... I hope I don't get old! – Saiya whimpered as Touya rolled his eyes and drew a low laugh from Kourien.

— It's not like that, Saiya! I already explained to you, don't bother the princess with these stupid things! – Jiang finally replied, but smiled when she saw the sovereign's amusement.

— Don't worry Saiya, we won't be staying that long. – Kourien then replied, but soon there were long minutes of silence. Only when the servants realized that she spoke again, near the alley where the orphans she helped were staying. – There's one more thing I need you to know. I decided not to take the troops with us, it would be to condemn them to death for me. But in the same way, I cannot demand that you follow me that way. I will always love you, whatever you choose. There will be no retaliation if you do not want to enter the dungeon under these conditions, I know it is asking a lot.

The three stopped steps behind Kourien looking irritated, which caught the girl's attention as she turned back. The princess joined her hands in front of her body squeezing her fingers a little, but before she could speak Touya took the lead.

— Do you really think we will abandon you, Kourien-sama? How offensive. You are our princess, we choose to follow you above everything else.

Leaning their hands on their chests, the three bent their knees before her, their eyes filled with conviction. Kourien could not wish for a better group than that. With a shy smile, she approached them one by one, hugging them briefly and making them jump a little.

— Thanks. You are more than I could ask for, I hope I can be worthy of that loyalty.

— Kourien-sama...! Don't speak in such a melancholy way! We trained for this day, didn't we? – The smile on Saiya's face widened as she closed her fists in the air.

— Yes! Let's conquer this dungeon and celebrate!

After being infected by the liveliness of the others, Kourien allowed herself to laugh quietly before finally opening the sliding door and entering the huge wooden house. Some children ran around until they all settled around tables where wonton soup was served in ceramic bowls.

— Kourien-chii! Come here, come here. How long have I not seen you, little princess? – A woman who seemed quite punished by age opened her arms towards the girl, calling her with her hands in the meantime.

— Xia-obaasan! Sorry, I was busy with training. Are you okay? – Kourien ran into the lady's arms, smiling as she rarely did.

— Yes, yes. There is nothing to worry about. Come, sit down and eat with us. We made wonton for you, princess.

Xia spoke while already giving space for the four young to sit among children of the most diverse ages. After the wars started, many men did not return home and consequently the children ended up helpless while their mothers were forced to work twice as hard. Kourien knew what it was to be alone and that was what led her to help Xia take care of the little ones. Not only that, but it was also the elder who raised her stepsister Mei when her mother leave to live in the palace. Conquering the dungeon could expand this aid, bringing dignity to families that were furthest from the capital. That was her wish. And because of that, everyone there had a lot of respect and affection for the fifth imperial princess, despite being so young. There she did felt closer to a real home than she did between the icy walls of the palace. She considered everyone her family, people she wanted to protect and carry with her towards the future. With that feeling she enjoyed the meal as if it were the last and recorded the voice of each one deep in her thoughts. She needed to win for them too.

The hours passed quickly in the middle of conversations and she couldn't help feeling a little sad for not having seen Mei before it was time to leave, she would have to wait until the return from the dungeon. As soon as she passed the gate of the imperial garden, she saw Baa waiting nearby, sitting on one of the benches. She walked to her immediately, touching the woman's shoulder to get her attention.

— Baa? I need you to provide food for the orphan's house. Enough for a month, I hope it won't take more than that to return. Can you do that now?

— Of course, Kourien-sama. It will be delivered today. Do you need anything else?

— No, that's it. You and the others can rest after that. We will be leaving soon.

— Good luck, Kourien-sama. Please come back safely.

The woman bowed in front of the princess when she said that and then left to carry out the order. Not long after Baa left sight Kourien noticed the silhouette on the door of the Starry Sky Palace. Kouen was leaning against the entrance arch waiting for her.

— Kouen-oniisama, I-- – The elder just raised his hand indicating that she shouldn't say anything and then walked the steps that were missing to find her.

— I dismissed the troops. But don't forget that the responsibility for your choices will fall to you. You will have to deal with the consequences.

— Yes, I know onii-sama. Thanks.

— Rest for the next few hours. We are going out at dusk.

After saying that, the first prince left the Starry Sky Palace with his half-sister watching him in silence. Kourien had to take a deep breath two, three, five times before finally turning her attention to the other three.

— That's it, there is still one last chance for you to choose not to join us. But if you decide to follow me, I will do my best to honor that sacrifice. You are my companions, I will fight for you too until the end.

— What kind of companion would I be if I let the young princess enter the dungeon without me? If you have the courage at 14, Kourien-sama, I will be inspired by it to move on. Please, count on me!

The first to speak out was Saiya. The greenish eyes seemed to shine as she faced the girl in front of her, her fist clenched in front of her chest while she bent one knee. Black hair drifted over the right shoulder even though it was caught in a ponytail and a defiant smile played on her full lips.

— You gave me a purpose, Kourien-sama. I was nobody before I was put at your service, just a weak and unknowing slave. My power is yours, if you wish. I would never stand here while the princess fights for our future! Please let me follow you.

The next voice was Jiang's. The slitted eyes looked concerned, but steady. The rounded face made her look younger than she really was, but still she exuded a confidence that Kourien would never doubt. In a few seconds she was imitating the gesture of Saiya demonstrating her loyalty, her short hair waved briefly while the bangs covered one of her eyes. Finally, Touya spoke.

— Kouen-sama may have put me at your service, but the choice to believe and follow your words was mine. I promised that I would protect you and help you become a memorable princess, I will continue to fulfill that oath. Please, Kourien-sama, let me fight for you.

Kourien watched Touya - like the others - bend his knee and bring his fist in front of his chest. Her heart beat faster, as if an adrenaline rush took over her entire body. She knew that will be the point of no return after passing through the monument's gates and that they would be her responsibility, even if they were a few years older. She wanted that dungeon more than anything, she wanted to prove to Judal that she was capable and that she was no longer the frightened child of years ago. She wanted to be his King Vessel. With a slight nod she made the three of them straighten up again and smiled at them.

— I count on you to conquer the power of kings! Please lend me your strength once again.

After that the four went to their respective rooms to prepare for the adventure that they would face soon. There was no turning back and that would be the moment that would move the wheel of destiny of the fifth imperial princess Kourien Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. ♥


End file.
